Wings of an Angel
by Child of Insanity
Summary: Hermione watches Harry and Draco together for the last time. SLASH. Deathfic.


A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! And for my first upload in way too many months I give you....a deathfic! Mwahahaha!

Yes, anyway, uh, slightly over hyper here, my precious, precious fanfiction.net!

This story may contain traces of slash, actually no, this story is slash, Harry/Draco slash to be exact! If that scares you or gives you a quesy feeling in the pit of your stomach then I suggest you leave. Now.

Oh, I don't own any of these little peoples. J.K.R and Warner Bros does.

Wings of an Angel

~*~*~*~*~

'Don't go, don't go, don't GO!'

Hermione watched from a few meters away as Harry cradled the dying Draco in his arms, begging him not to go. She watched as Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, her best friend, was reduced to tears. Holding the person who was once his enemy, then friend and now lover, in his arms. Harry clutched his love's pale hand, as if by not letting go he could keep Draco alive.

'Draco, Draco, listen to me Draco!' Harry cried in desperation. 'Don't leave me! Not now, not when we're so close to winning this war. We were supposed to start living together now. You remember? Together forever. Just you and me, happily ever after, like in a fairy tale. After all we've been through, don't we deserve to be happy? Don't we?'

Hermione winced as Harry's voice rose in anguish; he was definitely on his way to hysterics.

Draco didn't answer him, he simply turned his head towards Hermione, and she could tell that this simple movement was pure agony for him. 'You'll look after him won't you?' he whispered entreatingly, his voice dry and raspy. 'Don't...' He coughed, his whole body shaking as he spoke. 'Don't let him do anything stupid. Please.' 

She nodded as she bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out. Draco Malfoy may not have been someone she would ever admit to liking but the look on his face as he turned back to Harry was heartbreaking. His expression was full of love, but there were underlying currents of despair, pain, regret - and the one that cut into Hermione the most - resignation.

'Love you Harry.' Draco whispered, then coughed again. Hermione barely stifled a gasp when she saw the blood that was now on Harry's shirt.

'I love you too, Draco.' Harry replied, and bent down, bringing his lips to Draco's in the barest whisper of a kiss. 

Hermione turned away, giving the two of them the privacy that she felt they needed, and herself some time to compose herself. But the scene behind her was etched into her mind with such heart-wrenching clarity that she didn't think that she could ever forget how Harry and Draco had looked before she had turned away. Harry's hair had fallen over his and Draco's faces, partly obscuring them from Hermione's view. Draco's body had arched upwards slightly to meet Harry and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

To Hermione, Draco looked ever more like a fallen angel, with Harry his mortal lover. The whole scene was something, that only months ago, she would never have thought possible. For some reason, that realization made the scene even more heartbreaking and she felt the unshed tears begin to flow freely down her face.

'Draco,' she heard Harry whisper, 'Draco,' then more desperately. 'Draco!' Hermione drew in a shuddering breath, wiping the tears from her face as she turned around, silently dreading what she knew she would see.

It had begun to rain lightly. Harry was sitting on the damp grass, with tears streaming down his face, and Draco in his arms.

'Harry.' She said softly, not really wanting to disturb him, but knowing that she had to. When she received no verbal reply, she moved closer to him, pulling his arms away from Draco's dead body, trying her best not to flinch when she touched the already cold skin of the former Slytherin. 'Harry,' she said again, as he turned his head to face her. 'Harry, he's gone.' She held her arms out to her best friend as he collapsed into them, shaking violently with grief.

'Gone.' he echoed, his voice cracking. 'He's gone. Draco's gone. Draco...' Hermione held him firmly, cradling him in her arms as a mother would a child.

'I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry.' She said, trying her best to resist crying, to be strong for Harry.

'I loved him, Hermione. I loved him so much.' Harry whispered, his voice strangely calm and accepting, the shaking of his body slowly subsided.

'I know you did,' she whispered back, 'And I know that he loved you.' And I would give anything for it to have been someone else who died. Anything for it to have been me instead, she added silently. 'He died for you Harry, now you have to live for him.' He snuggled closer to her, and Hermione rested her chin on the top of his head. And now Voldemort's done it. He's killed off the people who meant the most to Harry. His mum, his dad, and now Draco, she thought to herself. Another voice inside her head told her that she should be glad. Voldemort had attacked Draco, bringing out a deadly side of Harry that she had never seen before, and now Voldemort was dead too. But there was no way that she could be happy with her best friend this sad.

~*~*~*~*~

A week later Harry was found dead in his apartment. He had killed himself by overdosing on some muggle painkillers. Hermione realized afterwards that she should have been more suspicious about his calm attitude towards Draco's death. They had been closer than anyone that she had ever met, so close that she had even begun to suspect that they were soul mates. As she reflected on it, she found that she was surprised that Harry had managed to last a week with Draco gone. If the same had happened to her, she most likely would not have lasted even a day. As she looked back on that last week with Harry she realized what he had been doing, and why he had managed to last that week. In his own way he was saying goodbye, just by showing his friends how much he cared for them. She just hoped that wherever Harry and Draco were, they were together, and they were happy.

~Fin~

Review minna! Review!


End file.
